I Went to Skyworld
by NoctFrostKai
Summary: Kai found a portal. He stepped inside, after a few minutes of walking he met Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena and Captain of her Royal Guard. On a mission, Kai comes across Phosphora. When they met Kai and Phosphora had feelings for each other. Can they ever tell how how they feel? No artistic tal Rated 'M' for future reference. Romance/Humor OC/Phosphora -CH.2 DONE-
1. Ch1: I Found a portal

**A/N: Hey guys it's me Kai coming to you with my 2** **nd** **story. It's about me in the world of Kid Icarus: Uprising. This takes place after the defeat of Hades. Also, this is where I meet Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guard. This is also my 1** **st** **Romance/Humor fic. So please criticize on what I need to improve and be nice about. ALL CRITICISM IS OBLIGED, but be nice like I said before. This is a Romance between my OC Kai and Phosphora. This will be also rated M for future reference. Well anyway let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Find a Portal to a Different Dimension**

I was walking around town trying to look for community jobs. You know like walking dogs or something like that. I was walking to a friend's house, when I saw a weird oval shaped, glowing . . . thing. I walked up to it and looked at. Before everything happens let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kai, I am 19, and my race is, Saiyan and Half-God. My pops is Poseidon and my mom, what was her name again . . . oh crap, I forgot. She is going to be mad when she finds out I don't remember her name. But not like she'll know right?

Anyways that aside my fav thing are, reading, taking walks, and sleeping. Yes, sleeping. Anywho I looked at the weird glowing thing, and saw someone fighting. He was wearing a white chiton and had . . . _wings?_ I leaned forward to look better and that's when I found myself being sucked in. When I was sucked in I blacked out.

* * *

I remember being pulled by someone with brown hair, smirking. Then I blacked out again. When I came around for good I was in an infirmary type thing. The inside was amazing. It was glowing gold and silver. It was the most beautiful thing I saw ever in my life. I looked to my right and saw the man . . . _boy_ sitting beside me.

He saw me wake up and said, "How do you feel?" I said to him, "A lot better than before." I tried to get up but my vision swam and I fell back. "Ouch." Pit said, "Careful, you have been out for 4 days."

"4 days?'

"Mhmm."

"Interesting, how did you find me?" I asked. "and what are you?"

The young boy, probably 10 or 11 said to me, "I'm an angel, servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena. And I found you after I sparred with my clone." I said to him, "Oh, where am I at?"

"You're in Skyworld. The home of the Goddess Palutena."

"OK, I'm good now. Now that I know where I am at, I can rest easier."

Then a lady's voice said, "Good, you will be bedridden for awhile."

The owner of the voice was a nice lady. She was wearing a white dress with red outlines. Around her neck, what looked like to me was a necklace, she was wearing a necklace that had a long chain with the picture of a sun. Her flowing green hair went all the way down to her ankles. Wow, that is the longest hair I have ever seen. Around her left leg was a long white _thing_ I don't know the name for.

ever. "I'll be bedridden for awhile?" I asked. "I feel fine." The goddess said to me, "The reason you'll bedridden for awhile is because, you have one broken rib and one slightly broken ankle." I moved my left foot and it hurt. "Ouch, you are right." The angel next to me said, "Lady Palutena has never been wrong. Except a few times. She played it off though."

Palutena looked at Pit and said, "Yeah, you are right. The dumb Labyrinth of Deceit. Pandora was annoying." Pit said, "Tell me about it." I looked at both of them and said, "Pandora. The Labyrinth of Deceit. Where am I _exactly_." They looked at me and Pit said, "You are in a world called Kid Icarus: Uprising."

Now I know where I'm at I said, "Kid Icarus: Uprising huh? I've played that game before." Then all the memories of me playing the game in question came back to me. "OK!" I got up and winced. The pain subsided because of my healing factor I have. Because I'm Half-Saiyan and Half-God. I can also use ten percent of my brain to heal wounds like that. Then I hear a voice that I heard before. 'You're a sheep.' Then it hit me. It was BoomSticks voice from Screwattack, a YouTube channel I watch. I laughed. Palutena and Pit looked at me concerned. "Why are you laughing?" asked Pit. I said to the young angel, "Just something I was remembering."

"Oh, ok."

I got out of the bed and floated. Pit looked at me in awe. "You can fly too?" I turned toward him and said, "Yes, but I am using a different form of flying. I'm using my Ki to float and fly." Palutena looked at me and said, "How do you do that? No human can do that." I said to the goddess, "that's because I'm NOT human. I'm Half-Saiyan and Half-God. If you don't believe me, contact Poseidon and he will tell you." The green haired goddess said, "I'm going to contact Poseidon."

"Ok, you do that."

She left and went to contact Poseidon.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Phew, it may be short but it took a while to write. I'm a bit surprised with myself that I could do this. Oh, before I forget I need you tell me how I did in the reviews it would help TREMENDOUSLY. This is a short A/N so yeah. This is SSGSS Kai, signing off. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Meet Everyone in Skyworld

**A/N: Hey guys it's me Kai coming to you with another Chapter of my KI: U fic. Now for a recap.**

 _ **Previously in Skyworld:**_

 _ **Our soon-to-be hero or whatever, was walking down a sidewalk. While he was walking down the street, he saw a weird oval-shaped thing. It was a portal. Being the thrill seeker that our soon-to-be hero was, he steps inside the portal. Upon stepping in the portal our soon-to-be-hero blacked out. When he woke up, he was in an infirmary in Skyworld. Our hero woke up in a bed, after 4 days. He turned his head to the right and saw young angel. His name was Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena and Captain of her Royal Guard.**_

 _ **After our hero was done talking to the young angel, Pit. A young woman walked in the infirmary. Her name was Palutena. Our hero was secretly mesmerized by her beauty. She told our hero that he will be bedridden for a while longer. Our hero proved her wrong. He got up and floated. Pit and Palutena were awestruck as they saw our hero float. Pit said, "You can fly?" Our hero looked at him and said, "Yes, I know how to fly. But this isn't the flying you're used to. I use my Ki to make myself float and fly." Palutena was not convinced that he wasn't a human. So she called our hero's dad, Poseidon to see if he was telling the truth. Now let's see what happens.**_

 **Phew, thought I would never have gotten done with that Recap. It was 254 words long. Well now to continue. This A/N is at 275 words.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Meet Everyone in Skyworld.**

I saw Lady Palutena walking back down the hall. While she was walking, she was swaying her hips. It was either to get my attention (Well . . . she got it), or she walks like that. Either way, it was, umm, how do I put this, uh, sexy. I turned to Pit, who was still staring at me in awe or shock, I couldn't tell anymore. I said to the young angel, "Don't worry, it took me a few years to do this." He said, "That's not what I am thinking about. I see you have wings."

"Huh? I have wings?" I looked at my back, and I saw _wings._ They were gray, with a black outline. _'Wow,'_ I thought. _'This is weird. I am pretty sure I didn't have wing when I came here. Huh.'_ Well, that settles it, I officially have wings. Ugh, they feel so heavy. I don't like them one bit. "Do you think I can take these off uh, what was your name again?" I said to the angel. "My name is Pit," he replied. "And I don't think so."

"Ugh, well whatever I don't care anymore." See that's the thing. If I see something new, I gush over it for a few minutes, then it gets boring. So, now I'm going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life. I floated to the nightstand next to the bed I was laying on, I saw my hat, the base color is gray, with blue lettering. The cap said ' _Twisted Conviction'_ I thought it was cool. I also saw my Oakley Sunglasses there. I picked them up and put it on. Lastly, my trusty collapsible cudgel. I could stick it in my pocket and go through a metal detector no problem. I picked up the gray and blue cudgel, collapsed it with a flick of my wrist and put it in my pocket.

Well I am all set for adventuring. "See ya Pit" I said to him. He looked at me and waved. I flew out of the infirmary as Palutena was about to walk in. "Sorry!" I yelled to her. I flew off. I went out of the temple and saw the courtyard. It was spacious. It could fit a two wide mansions side-by-side. _'Wow,'_ I thought. ' _This is a big courtyard.'_ I flew around it a couple of times, then left. I saw my first person here besides Pit and Palutena. I saw a similar person to Pit, except he was wearing the same outfit as Pit, but black. I racked my brain trying to remember. Then I remembered, he was Dark Pit! Excited, I flew to him. "Back off Pit" the Dark Pit said. His voice was deeper than Pit's "Leave me alone." I laughed at the kid. He turned and saw me. His eyes widened a little. "Who are you?" he asked me. "Easy, my name is Kai Longston." ( _ **A/N: For your information, I just came up with that last name. Ok A/N over**_ )

He looked at me up and down. "Huh," he said to me. "Are you strong?' I laughed again. "I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"Ugh, fine. What is the question?"

"What is your name?"

"Dark Pit."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now answer my other question." Dark Pit said. "Are you strong?" I said to the dark colored angel, "Try me."

( _ **A/N: Fight scene. I am not familiar with Dark Pit's style, other than Sm4sh. So let's hope I can pull this off.**_ )

He came at me and I dodged easily. He came at my again, this time with a punch. I caught it in my hand and said, "Wow, you're weak." Dark Pit said, "Don't mock me. Hiya!" He used his other hand to punch me, but I dodged it and pulled his fist downward. He tried to kick my again, but I caught his leg and through him downward. He stopped himself. He pulled out a bow. The design was a blue center with silver edges. It looked like the two ends were connected. My theory was proved right by him separating it and getting into his fighting stance.

I pulled out my weapon, the collapsible cudgel. With a flick off my wrist my cudgel went from being six inches long to five feet and 5 inches. Dark Pit looked perplexed at the unknown weapon. I said to him, "My trusty cudgel, Doragonpōru." Which is Japanese for, Dragon Pole. "Heh, that stick is no match for my Silver Bow." said the dark colored angel. "We'll see goth emo kid" I said to him. He got heated and yelled, "Don't call me that!" I said to him, "Ohh, like I'm gonna stop calling you that, _Pittoo._ "

That's when he blew and charged. I got into my ready stance. Which was, my right arm wrapped around the top half of the pole. I placed the pole downward diagonally and put my left hand up in a hook. Dark Pit charged at me and he shot a black and purple arrow at me. I twirled my cudgel and deflected the arrow of "Darkness" He was shocked at this and continued charging. I let him get a four feet in front of me and thrusted my cudgel at his chest. I got him square in the middle. He stumbled back and back flipped to regain his balance. Once he done that, he charged at me yet again.

I was getting tired of this. So I vanished from existence, then appeared in front of him. He was about to punch me with his left hand, I let it get close to me and vanished behind him. He didn't know where I was so I collapsed Doragonpōru with a flick of my wrist, put it in my pocket and used my left hand to give him a strike to knock him out. Basically, his neck. As soon as I hit that spot he fell. But I caught him and flew over to Palutena's Temple really quickly. Once I got there I immediately went to the infirmary and put in on the bed.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't in critical danger. I just wanted to get him over there quickly. When I finished putting him on the bed, I saw two things under the bed. I bent over and found to wrist blades. I took them from under the bed, and lifted them up. Curious as to what they are, I checked it out more thoroughly. I put them on. Then as I moved my arms in a downward movement the blades came out. I lifted my hands in front of me and studied the blades that came out of this wrist thing.

"That is called, Hidden Blades."

I looked behind me and saw Palutena by the door. "When you were knocked out and unconscious I put everything up for you as you could've seen. I found those in your backpack that you carry around." _'Wow,'_ I thought. ' _She looked through my bag. Interesting.'_ "Hmm," I said. "Why did you look in my bag, huh?" I know that was no way to talk to a lady, but I was curious on why she looked in my bag.

"Just to make sure you weren't carrying anything that shouldn't be up here."

"Oh, ok." I said to the goddess. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." She winked at me. ' _Wow, again.'_ I thought. "Huh, I wonder…" I jerked my arm upwards and the blades retracted. "Cool! I forgot I had these."

"By the way, with those blades, I assume that you're an assassin."

"Hmm, I don't think so. I have never had any training with these. Well, I know one person that can help."

"Who?" asked the goddess.

"Just a close friend, that's all. Well, I will be seeing you around." I vanished.

"Ok, bye." Palutena said.

* * *

Now I have two weapons. I think I wanna learn how to use these. I needed to find a way out of here. Then, I saw it. The same porta that got me here. It was where no one could see it. Also, I found someone waiting there. It was my twin brother, Mason Longston. "Hey bro," I said waving. "How did you get here?" He shrugged and said, "Easy, I followed you." My jaw dropped. I have never been followed before. If I was, I would've sensed it. His training as an "Assassin" and hiding his Power Level was going well. "I see you got a new weapon." He said pointing to my arms. I lifted them up for him to see better and said, "Yeah, I forgot I had these." Mason said, "That is really like you big brother."

"Ugh, don't call me that alright. You know I don't like that at all."

He just shrugged and said, "Whatever. Anyway, mom needs you home."

"Ok, I am coming." Me and my brother went into the portal and appeared in the real world. **(A/N: Yes, I know what you are thinking. You said he would meet the other people in Skyworld. Well, I will, but later. I want this chapter to be long. This will probably be one of my longest chapter I ever written. Also, I know what you are thinking. You gave him hidden blades. I will tell you at the end of this chapter. Also feel free to check out DestinyMason's page. I hope you will enjoy it.)**

We walked to my mom's house and opened the door. As soon as I walked in I got slapped across the face. I put my hand to my face and said, "Ow, mom that hurt." She was a thin women, who had black hair, she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, and blue jeans, with sneakers to go along with it. She was 30 years old. She was 5' 6" and I was 5' 10" "You said you would be back, then I find out that you were gone for a week. I thought someone kidnapped you." ' _A week? I thought I was out for four days.'_ I thought. "Sorry mom." I apologized to her. She just hugged me and said, "I am just glad that you're alright." That's what I like about my mom. She is sweet after the vents out her anger. It's like it never happened. "Mom, I … can't…. breathe." She let go of me. "I am sorry son. I just don't want you gone that long. Next time will you tell me?"

"Sure Mom, no problem." I was happy with the way she was. "You need to eat, you must be hung…." She looked at my arms and said, "Where did you get those?" I looked at my arms, and lifted them up. "Oh, these. These are called hidden blades. I found these in my bag." I had to cover it up. Would it make sense like this, 'oh, these are hidden blades, a goddess named Palutena found them in my bag' that would not make sense. Sure she knows of gods and goddess'. But you think she would believe the goddess I previously mentioned? No, I would think not. "Oh, I thought you wouldn't find those. I put them in there so you wouldn't find them." ' _… Ok?'_ I thought. ' _She put those in there so I couldn't find them? This is weird.'_

"What do you mean, I wouldn't find them in there."

"Ok son, I think you should sit down. It's about time to talk about your heritage."

"Yes mom, I know I am a demi-god and a Saiyan."

"No, not that heritage. There is another one that you are not aware of. Your brother was the only one I told." I looked at Mason and said, "You knew of a different heritage, and you didn't bother to tell me?" He held up his hand in defense and said, "I am sorry nii-chan. Mom said, not to say anything. So I didn't" I looked at my mom and said, "Will you tell this heritage now?" She said to me, "Sure son."

* * *

It took about 2 hours for her to tell my heritage. When she finished, I was astonished. I was an _Assassin_? That's hard to believe. But that would explain why I was such a good hider from danger. Hmm, this is trippy. I lifted up my arm and looked at my hidden blades. I saw a symbol, it was a triangle with a curved bottom. "Huh, I'm an Assassin, that's new. Well, I guess I have a friend that knows about this stuff. I guess he can help me become an assassin." I got no time to waste. I got up and left out the door. My stomach rumbled, well I guess I can go after I eat.

I went back in the house and said, "Well, I guess I can go after I eat." My mom and brother laughed.

* * *

It was about four in the afternoon. It only took me two minutes to finish my lunch. The other fifty minutes were gone by me taking a shower, getting ready, putting my two weapons in their perspective places, especially my hidden blades I had to make sure they are on tight so they won't fall off. As I was set to go, I walked out the door, went onto the sidewalk and went over to my friend's house. Now, a word about him, he is the son to the richest man in my city, so he would have a big house, here's the thing they don't let greed take over their minds. That's what I like about them, they don't let greed take over their minds, and also they were friends with my mom, so yeah.

As I got to my friend's house I rang the doorbell. It was the standard three chime thing. _Ding. Dong. Ding_. As soon as the third chime ended they door was opened with my friend in the door. He was wearing a white t-shirt under his red and blue hoodie, with the hidden blades on his wrists. He was 19, like me.

"Hey Kai, why are you here?" he asked. "Well John," I said as I lifted my arms up for my friend to see. His eyes widened. "Come in, come in."

"Who is it son?" a man with a husky voice said to John. "Oh, it's Kai! Please do come in. Why are you here?" I lifted my arms for him to see and his eyes also widened. "You have the legendary hidden blades that our grandfather had. Wow, so you found out you were an Assassin huh?"

"Wait, you knew as well?" I asked John's father Ray. "What do you mean 'you knew as well?' who else knows." I said to the tall man, "My brother Mason." John's father said, "Ah, well he knew about his Assassin heritage for a while. Why do you think it's easy for him to sneak up on you without noticing him?" I looked at the older teen's father and said to him, "Well, I guess you're right. Well anyways I have come to train in art of the Assassin's." John's father said to me, "Well, let's get started!"

"Alright!" I pumped my arms.

* * *

It took 4 years to train me in the art of the Assassin's. I am now 23 years old. Man, toughest four years of my life. I had to go through assassinations, hiding, being as stealthy as possible. Then while I was there, I was taught more on how to use my cudgel. Doragonpōru. Now keep in mind, I had this weapon since I was 6 years old. But, I learned how to assassinate with it. Also, I can put a blade on there to make it a bit more deadly. It was detachable of course. I wouldn't want my cudgel to be sticking through my pants while I am fighting or running.

I am now wearing a, large white and red hoodie, black jeans, and a pair of blue and white Vans. My double Hidden Blades on my wrists, and my cudgel in my holster on my back. I looked downright awesome. Also I was wearing my cap. The gray and blue one. So I was set. I left their house with a wave and a goodbye. I went to my house and saw my mom for the first time in 4 years. Also my brother… jeez, he is about as tall as me and I'm 6ft. 7in! He was like 6ft 6in, or something. That surprised me. I said to him, "Wow man, you look just like dad." My twin brother said, "Really? I had no idea. That is amaz… Wait, you saw dad?"

"Yea, in a picture John had took."

"Can I see it?"

"Sorry man, he still has it. You can ask him if you want."

"Yeah, I will do that later."

I was walking down the street the same way I went before being sucked into Skyworld. I saw the portal still there in its usual spot. I went in and this time I didn't black out. I was thinking, Wow, I didn't black out. ( **A/N: Now I bet your wondering why I didn't italicize that part. Well that's because I was reading a lot of Rick Riordan books and I found out, that I don't need to italicize every time. Btw, he is the reason why I started doing this. I guess you could say he is my role-model. Anyway, that's all I have to say. On with the last 2 to 5 paragraphs! This is at 3,225 words.)**

As, I went through the portal, I was in a workshop type of place. It looked like everything was made out of vines and nature. Viridi! This is her Rest Bomb Depot! Uh-oh, if she finds out a human is in here… wait I am not human. Well, I look like it anyways. Ugh. ' _Well, well, well._ ' I heard a girl's voice say. ' _A human got into my Bomb Depot. Interesting. How did you do it?'_ I replied to the voice aloud, "What does it matter, and I am not human! I may look it but I am not." The girl's voice said, ' _Hah! Well whatever. I am going to demolish you now. Guards come and destroy this intruder!_ ' Then out of nowhere the Forces of Nature came out. I spotted Lurchthorn, Flages (Ugh, nooo!), a couple boom stompers, and three mahvas. Hah! She thinks she can stop me with those! Well, the Flages might be a problem, but I got a plan. Just look at the shadows on the ground. "Well," I said. "Let's get started!" After I said that I made a huge wave out of nowhere. I hurled it at the forces of nature. Thank the gods they were slow. I saw the Flages disappear. I readied my Hidden Blades with a flick of my wrist and a 5 inch blade came out. I got into my ready stance, which consisted of, my right hand above my head, and my left parallel to my chest. It may be an awkward stance, but I react fast that way.

As I saw the one Flage appear, I vanished behind him and gave it a quick thrust of my blades. He bled and then vanished. I said to the girl, "I can go all day y'know." The girl said to me, ' _Whatever, NO human has survived my forces of nature.'_ I said to her, "Well, that ends today, Viridi."

' _What! How did you know my name?'_

"Lucky guess." I said to the goddess. I saw the Lurchthorn coming at me. I jumped high and flew right by the Lurchthorn's eye and said, "Well, Mr. Lurchthorn, I am sorry but I think there is something in your eye. Lemme get it out." I flicked my left hidden blade in his two to four times, and he fell to the ground and disappeared. The pair of Boom Stompers came at me. I flew up to the leak and cut it with my blades and they just disappeared. The Mahva's was guarding the last few enemies. A Bumpety Bomb, three Nutski's, and one Meganota. It looked like a rollie pollie. Man, the Meganota was going to be difficult to deal with. But I got smart. I took my cudgel from my back and flicked it open to its full length. I brought the tip to me and placed the blade on there, secured it and got into my fight stance. I used my cudgel to destroy the Mahva's barrier. I did and quickly killed them. ' _Noo! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!'_ Viridi said. "Oh well Viridi, tough it out." I said to the Nature goddess. Then the Bumpety Bomb spotted me and quickly came after me. Good thing I was able to fly. I used my cudgel's long reach and attacked it from behind, with a few thrusts and slashes. The Bumpety bomb vanished.

The three Nutski's fired their rounds at me and I brought my cudgel to a shorter length and spun it. I blocked all of them. I vanished behind one of them and quickly killed him, the other two fired their second burst at me. I weaved through all of them, then came up behind one, but as I was about to attack it moved away. I sighed and pursued it. I caught up with it and killed it with my cudgel's extra length. The final Nutski fired it third burst at me. Oh man, this was gonna hurt. It caught me in the back and I fell to the ground with a painful, ' _oomph.'_ I got up and shook the daze. As I got up I heard the Meganota roll at me, I immediately zoomed upwards. The Meganota got stopped abruptly by a wall and was dazed. My cudgel went back to regular length.

I zoomed at the Meganota's weak spot and drove the cudgel through the Meganota's weak spot and killed it. The Nutski that I forgot about, fired its first burst at me. Two of the four or so pellets… bullets… whatever, hit me. I winced and turned around. As I turned around, I saw the Nutski mocking me. Ohh, now that's mean! While it was mocking me, I quickly threw a throwing knife into the Nutski. The Nutski was surprised, as it was figuring out what happened I teleported behind it and drove my cudgel into it. It vanished. ' _Noo! Why? This is not how it's supposed to end! Why, why, why!'_ I said to the complaining goddess, "I am sorry Viridi, but this was child's play." The she materialized in front of me. That's when I got my full look at her. She had really, really, _really_ long blonde hair. She was wearing a dress that was pink and magenta. She was wearing a pair of boots behind them, and she was carrying a staff. She said to me, "Well, good job anyways. That was fun to watch." I lowered myself down and bowed. The goddess was surprised by this. I said to her, "If you hadn't have done this, you had more troops to use."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this took A LOT longer than I thought to complete it. It took me about a week and a half to complete this. This entire chapter was a bit over 4.1k words. Btw, I come up with this stuff on the fly. So that's the way I write these. Now I bet you are wondering why I added the Assassin stuff and the hidden blades. Well, I have been playing A LOT of Assassin's Creed games lately. So, while I was writing this, the Assassin thing came to mind and I typed it. No, I am not going to fix it, this took long enough to make this already, and I don't want to tweak any of it, so sorry.**

 **How did you like the fight scene I did? Pretty cool huh? Well, I thought it looked cool. Well I guess I'll be signing off now this A/N has made this chapter over 4.3k words.**

 **This is SSGSS Kai, signing off. BYE!**


End file.
